tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Circus
Thomas and the Circus is the sixteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is told to take the circus train and to share the load with another engine because of its weight, but Thomas is so excited to be pulling the train that he wants the glory all to himself, and turns down offers of help from Salty, Percy and James. This turns out to be a bad decision when Thomas' siderods break from the strain. Luckily, Percy and James come to help and the three deliver the circus to the grounds on time. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Kuffy (not named, does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Kirk Ronan Junction * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The School Trivia * Stock footage from Percy's Big Mistake is used. * The music video Pride shows a deleted scene of Salty pulling Annie and Clarabel at Brendam Docks. * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season. * This episode marks Caroline's first appearance since the fifth season. Goofs * A wire is visible under Thomas when he is repaired and puffs away. * The sound of Thomas' traction rods breaking happens long before they do on screen. * When James is pushing the brakevan he is pushing it slightly up off the rails. * A brakevan should have been added to James and Percy's train. * Bridget and Stephen Hatt are seen as two of the children on the bridge waving to Thomas, but they were just seen at Maron station in the previous scene. * In the overhead shot of Thomas passing through Maron, the line ahead is leading to bushes. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Circus In other languages Gallery File:ThomasandtheCircustitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasAndTheCircusUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:ThomasAndTheCircus1.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus2.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus3.png File:Percy'sBigMistake88.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheCircus4.png|Horses File:ThomasAndTheCircus5.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus6.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus7.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus8.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus9.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus10.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus11.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus12.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus13.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus14.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus15.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus16.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus17.png|Percy and James File:ThomasAndTheCircus18.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus19.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus20.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus21.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus22.png|Circus truck File:ThomasAndTheCircus23.png|Kuffy and two other clowns File:ThomasAndTheCircus24.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus25.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus26.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus27.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus28.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus29.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus30.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus31.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus32.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus33.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus34.png|Cranky, Salty and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheCircus35.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus36.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus37.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus38.png|Thomas at Maron File:ThomasAndTheCircus39.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus40.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus41.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus42.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus43.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus44.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus45.png|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasAndTheCircus46.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus47.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus48.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus49.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus50.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus51.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus52.png|Thomas and James File:ThomasAndTheCircus53.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus54.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus55.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus56.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus57.png|Horse trucks File:ThomasAndTheCircus58.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus59.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus60.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus61.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus62.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus63.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus64.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus65.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus66.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus67.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus68.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus69.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus70.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus71.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus72.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus73.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus74.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus75.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus76.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus77.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus78.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus79.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus80.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus81.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus82.png|Percy File:ThomasAndTheCircus83.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus84.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus85.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus86.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus87.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus88.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus89.png|The big top File:ThomasAndTheCircus90.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus91.png File:ThomasandtheCircus12.jpg File:ThomasandtheCircus2.PNG File:ThomasandtheCircus5.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and James with the train File:ThomasandtheCircus39.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheCircus40.jpg File:ThomasandtheCircus41.png File:ThomasandtheCircus42.png File:ThomasandtheCircus43.png File:ThomasandtheCircus44.png File:ThomasandtheCircus45.png File:ThomasandtheCircus46.png File:ThomasandtheCircus47.png File:ThomasandtheCircus48.png Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasandtheCircus(book).jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Circus - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes